Apple Candy
by Aster Uchiha
Summary: A prank, a recollection, a threat, and piece of green apple candy. Halloween Uchiha Oneshot Read and Review Please!


_Omgersh... So long since I updated ANYTHING! I haven't been around, so I apologize. :( Enjoy, happy halloween all! XD_

* * *

Apple Candy

It was pitch black outside, only pin points of light emanating from the stars and the lanterns of trick-or-treaters casting shadows. Shrieks and giggles drifted through the air as joyous spooks tapped children on the shoulder. A breeze carried Naruto's yell of disappointment in through the open window. Sasuke folded his arms over his chest, letting his body relax into the cool mattress. Or he had been relaxing, until Naruto's over-exuberant shriek disturbed him.

Grinding his teeth he decidedly told himself he didn't care that Naruto had gotten fruit-flavored candy from one house instead of chocolate. Undoubtedly, the blonde would go back and harass the poor person until they gave into his demands for the proper candy. He was probably also dragging Sakura along, and before too long, she would notice his absence. Then he would have to listen to their piercing voices as they speculated about him.

It was all an uncomfortable business, repeated every holiday, every year. This was actually the fifth Halloween he'd done this, and the young Uchiha had no intentions of altering the habit. It had been a while since he'd dressed up; been a long time since given a present, or gotten one from someone who truly mattered to him; and even longer it seemed since he'd held a sparkler or watched a firework dissipate into the sky. But somehow, it didn't matter to him. He was numb to it, tired of the celebration, lacking the enthusiasm and drive to enjoy the time. Sasuke summed the whole thought in one word. 'Pointless.'

That was exactly how he felt Halloween was; entirely without worth or meaning. It was a waste of much needed rest and reflection time on dressing up and collecting candy. Not to mention, the candy collected was regressive to one's health and in Naruto's case, liable to give you a stomach ache. As his blonde friend had informed him earlier that week, candy was the point of the holiday. Sasuke had been more sure than ever that he hated candy at that exact moment.

His vehement thoughts were shattered as he heard a sound a little ways down the street. Much to his amazement, he wondered at the naivety of his team mates as they conversed loudly, only yards away from his open window.

"Naruto!" Sakura screeched, thoroughly displaying horror on her face, but hiding elation. "You can't do that! Sasuke-kun will KILL you!" In a huffy undertone she added, "I swear, the nerve of you!"

Chuckling evilly, he could hear Naruto making his way through the bushes in front of the small house. It was a loud sound, full of crashing and snapping of twigs. Sasuke scowled, angered to realize he was forced to work alongside someone so completely lacking the stealth a shinobi required.

"Just wait here… You'll see!" Naruto called back, somehow miraculously unaware that Sasuke might hear him through the open window. "I'll get that bastard- there's no way he can ditch me!"

Sakura whimpered. "Sasuke-kun is going to be mad… REALLY mad!" Taking a hesitant step towards Naruto, she shouted to him, "Naruto- you really shouldn't! Please don't!"

"What?" Naruto jeered. "You actually think he'll be able to do anything to me?!" She frowned at him, realizing what an ignorant thing it was to disregard Sasuke's last name. "C'mon Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke stood up from his bed, staying well away from the window as the rest of the argument drifted to him. He could easily guess the other's plot. Shooting the window a nasty glare, he decided there was no way Naruto would be able to just climb into his room and drag him off, especially not after he had to forcibly listen to the entire scheme. Then an idea struck him. He wasn't sure where it had come from, but caught in the moment, it suddenly didn't matter. Smirking at his own predicted victory, Sasuke slipped under the bed.

He could hear the sound of leaves crunching and foot steps receding, and then he realized it was Sakura backing away. "I won't do it." Sakura said defiantly. Then, with a sudden spite, she tacked on, "Naruto, you're such an idiot! I hope Sasuke-kun puts you in the hospital for a MONTH!" And with that malicious remark, she stalked off, returning the pumpkined streets.

Again, Naruto's mischievous laughter drifted to him. "Sasuke, you're mine!" Anticipation welled up him. The blonde's resonating approach reminded him just how dense his friend was. Whatever happened next, Sasuke was sure he'd come out on top. The window sill creaked softly as Naruto entered, and then the quiet tap of sandals clicked behind him, and the noise followed the blonde around the bed into Sasuke's line of vision. The Uchiha tensed, ready to reached out and grab Naruto's ankle at the prime moment. The blonde would scream, probably high-pitched and ear-splittingly, but it would be worth it.

Naruto scanned the room, moving slowly, unsuspectingly closer to Sasuke's grasp. His lips curled, only one more step and then he'd have him. He watched Naruto's heel rise, unwittingly nearing him. Abruptly he realized where the plot had come from. Sasuke froze and his mouth went dry. The realization sent raw, unaimed fear coursing through him, and he curled far back against the wall, fighting for his once complete self-control and quickly losing that along with his nerve for the preemptive prank.

* * *

The house was hot, but only because he was anticipating the cool outdoors, and the imperfect fit of the ghoul costume itched. Sasuke grinned, inching back a little farther under Itachi's bed. He could hear his brother coming up the hall, probably impatient to find him and start the night. Barely stifling a fit of giggles, Sasuke pictured the look of fearful surprise that he was sure would cover Itachi's face when he leapt out at him.

A soft creak made by the door only added to his excited tension and he immediately lost himself to day dreaming of his triumph. Suddenly he felt fingers curl against his ribs and a scream escaped him as he was whisked from his hiding spot. The abrupt light in the room blinded him as he was set on his feet. Anger swelled in him as he turned to fully grace Itachi with the meanest of looks his cherub-like face could muster.

"That wasn't fair!" Sasuke cried, pointing at him accusingly. "There's no way you could know I was there!" He continued, his voice acquiring a shrill edge with frustration.

Itachi smirked. "No it wasn't fair… I'll admit that…" He watched his younger brother's suspicious gaze, gauging his irritation. Another arrogant grin came over him as he understood his ace. "But do you know what else wasn't fair?" Sasuke's face went blank. "I wanted to get out of the house tonight… And I can't go without you. Hiding in the first place 'wasn't fair'." His grinned widened as Sasuke sputtered, desperately trying to fight the simplicity of the logic. "Let's go." Itachi handed him a bag that his name inscribed on it.

Sasuke brightened back to his previous demeanor almost instantly. "Yeah!" He whooped, latching onto Itachi's wrist and half-dragging him from the room. The rest of night was wasted mostly on the actual act of collecting candy. Candy itself was never the preoccupation for Sasuke, but being able to mercilessly tow Itachi after him was a treat all its own. After all, how often did he get to decide what Itachi was doing- wasn't it always the other way around?

By the time the pair looped back to the living room, Sasuke was nearly wiped out and riding on Itachi's back. The over-packed bag of candy thumped against the older's chest as a pair of tiny hands struggled to keep it aloft. Despite their exhaustion, both resolved that they wouldn't sleep yet. As soon as they reached the family room floor, they flopped down onto the ground in unison, dumping out the treats with practiced ease. Now the sorting would begin.

While Itachi examined each candy with a critical eye, Sasuke merely pulled a few that he decided he was able to stomach, and shoved the rest over to his brother. Just over the couch and in the kitchen, Mikoto pretended to busy herself, while truly watching to make sure all sugar was saved until tomorrow. As they raked over the treats, discussing them with serious voices, she had a wistful thought of simply chucking the entire mess. A pair of boys were enough work without head rushes.

They turned their, backs to her, putting their heads together to conceal the sprawling pile of packaged sugar. Itachi turned his head, sneaking a sly glance at her. His hand moved quickly, faster than Sasuke's eyes could follow, and a wrapper was stuffed in the elder's shoe and a small piece of chocolate rested under his tongue. Sasuke's face lit up as their mother remained blissfully unaware. It was a game at this point. Every year they did this, and every year, Sasuke was caught, while Itachi managed to slide the veil over his action. Mikoto knew her younger son wasn't alone in the scandal, but somehow Itachi made himself impossible to catch.

Sasuke grinned, determined that this would be the year he'd be able to get away with the forbidden act of consuming sugar past nine. Even then, he didn't have the same passion for sweets that Itachi did, but it was the object of thing. Being able to do it and not get caught, he marveled at the elder Uchiha's ability to do it at will, no longer whim to chance. He picked a small apple flavored hard-candy on basis that he could let it dissolve slowly, and savor the fact that he had it, or swallow it without serious aftermath and keep his façade. Moving deliberating, Itachi watched, shaking his head, and already queuing in on the younger's plan. Using his body to try to shield him Itachi played look out as Sasuke removed the candy from the pile, acting as if he meant to sort it. Nervous anticipation curled within him as he pinched the coiled end of the plastic with his fingers.

He could have sworn she had heard it crackle as he started to undo it. Instantly Mikoto turned around, staring down a pair of faces so innocent she knew they were guilty. "Time for bed." She ordered gently. Sasuke discreetly dropped the candy back into the pile, knowing there was no way, not even for Itachi, to slide something past her at this point. Anticipation fell to naught and disappointment radiated in its place. Only after they were well out of Mikoto's sight did he let himself show the dissatisfaction he carried.

Itachi gave him a side-long glance, knowing full well how his younger sibling felt. Sasuke caught the look, returning it acidly. The last thing he wanted was his brother's pity. Then, as if the attempt at spite was in vain, Itachi grinned, shoving a hand in his pocket. Before Sasuke could move on the insolence of his expression, he fished out a green wrapper and dangled it in front of him.

"Got it." He pulled it away from Sasuke's face and stuffed it into his clenched hand.

The other stared, thoroughly amazed. "How'd you do that?" Itachi merely raised an eyebrow in response. "Well?" Sasuke pressed. "How did you get it past her?"

He smirked. "Talent." His younger brother's wide eyes narrowed at the comment and he scoffed.

"Next year will be different." He stated with resolve. "I'll get it without your help." Sasuke squeezed the emerald-wrapped prize. "Just wait and see."

* * *

The pad of Naruto's feet continued through the house a while longer, but Sasuke found he'd lost interest in it. Hopefully the blonde would give up and leave soon. The steady sound of pretended stealth followed the kyuubi child as he entered Sasuke's room one last time. He made another thorough sweep, finally stopping in front of the bed. Sasuke held his breath. There was a pause before Naruto stooped down to check in the dark recesses under the bed frame.

Trying not to make even the slightest noise, the Uchiha slunk back farther. A tense moment passed as he watched bright blue eyes scan the area. As abrupt as the decision to inspect his hiding place had been, Naruto came to the conclusion his friend wasn't in. The moment he was sure the blonde was gone, Sasuke crawled from under the bed, climbing on top of it instead.

While his body remained still, everything inside was still quaking with the recollection. Indignation boiled within and remembered exactly why he hated the holiday, this one in particular. It celebrated candy. He detested candy. It wasn't the bland repetitive taste that followed every piece, or the adverse effects of it on one's body. He despised on a different level. Itachi had loved the stuff, and that was reason enough alone to hate it.

* * *

A breeze curled in through the open window, lashing at his face, but Itachi welcomed it, closing his eyes to fully savor the icy touch. Another year and another holiday was passing right before his eyes. Time was moving and all he could do was watch it trickle like sand in an hourglass. He remembered what Halloween was like. He remembered that at one time he'd enjoyed the whole of it; dressing up, collecting candy, staying up late- all with Sasuke nearly attached to his hip. He missed that.

There were a lot of things he missed. Though Halloween wasn't ranked up among the more painful memories, it was still a notable recollection. He sighed deeply. Vaguely he wondered if Sasuke was out celebrating. Itachi doubted it. Even when they were young, his brother had made clear a distaste for candy, and it would be extremely out of character for him to be about tonight without severe incentive.

Reclining against the sill, Itachi buried his hands in a pair of unseen pockets for warmth. His fingertips brushed something that crackled softly. Before he even pulled it out, he knew what it was. Earlier, he'd found it inconspicuously on his night stand. He had no uncertainty in his mind that it was from Madara. It was a jab at his actions, at his ability to still feel emotion; and more importantly, a threat. As his hand curled around the object, he was once again reminded he wasn't alone, that his deeds did not go unnoticed. Madara was waiting, watching, always.

Holding it out in front of him, Itachi opened his hand slowly. A green wrapper stared back.

_

* * *

Alright.. A bit OOC, especially on Sasuke's part... And I obviously don't have any knowledge of Japanese holidays.. I mean c'mon, fourth of July? I also slid in a Death Note reference... lol Can you find it?_

_**PlEaSe ReViEw!!!**_


End file.
